


The 69 Event

by Persephone



Series: The Hotel Series [1]
Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Crack, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric talks a lot and likes to do impersonations. Sean doesn’t want to be impersonated. There <i>is</i> one way to shut Eric up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a star studded event. The wrap party. Always so strange… suddenly you remembered the first time someone arrived on set, how you had only known them by name and photo.

Yet here you were, five months later, hugging them close to your side as you got boisterous together.

“Do Wolfie next!” someone screeched at Eric. There were accompanying screams of laughter. Sean bowed his head and grinned into his beer as Eric, sitting in the middle of a crowd and doing his infamous impersonations, laughed and effortlessly became their director.

But he knew where this was going. He discreetly slipped off his stool and pulled out of the crowd. But he hadn’t been subtle enough, it seemed, because the next screams were for him.

“Do Sean, do Sean!”

Sean’s grin widened as he turned to Eric. Eric was looking straight at him with those deep brown eyes, and the moment froze and telescoped: five months of memories in one moment.

Eric gushing all over him like a star-struck teenage girl the first time they’d met, his voracious appetite for stories Sean could tell, his flattery, his almost imperceptible desire for Sean’s approval of his abilities.

And then the advent of his drinking games, his increasingly familiar laughter, and always, his stares.

Sean felt the familiar warm feeling that had been ambushing him for months now…

Subtle idolization from eyes like that.

The feeling intensified and spread. This night he was saying good night and goodbye to all of that, and he wanted more.

But instead his thoughts panned back across five months to the moment at hand, the noise of the party crashing back in, to Eric staring at him, waiting to see his reaction at the possibility of getting impersonated.

Sean’s grin widened, and he raised his hand and did slicing motions across his neck. Eric pulled himself up to his full height as much as he could sitting on a stool.

“Is that a threat, Sean?” he called in his lilting accent.

Sean smiled at the pleasure that voice had given him over the past five months.

“Aye, it’s a threat,” he replied in a low voice, feeling his face begin to heat. “Meaning don’t do it.”

“No, you’re right,” Eric said and bent his head, but it was Sean’s voice coming out of his mouth. “Just wouldn’t be right.”

His audience roared and Sean closed his eyes and shook his head. He walked into the circle and got close to Eric. He leaned forward and whispered in Eric’s ear, “You’re lucky your family’s here.”

Eric turned to him with mischief his eyes. “Or what?” he asked in his own voice.

“Or nuthin’” Sean said casually, accentuating his accent. He lifted his beer and watched Eric watch him take a gulp. “Just that I’m good at teachin’ lessons to cheeky boys,” he said in a low voice.

Then he raised his glass. “Cheers, mate,” he grinned, and moved out of the circle.

He was off to his hotel room, done for the night. A car waited outside to take him, and he stepped in quickly while failing to avoid the flash of camera bulbs.

Fifteen minutes later he swung his hotel room door shut, and then opened it with a grin to the sharp knocking he'd known was coming.

“Come for your lesson, Eric?”

“You can’t just threaten a man and then walk off like that!” Eric yelled and stepped in.

Sean swung the door shut and leaned against it, grinning widely. Had he been so raucous at that age? “So you come looking for trouble?”

“Clearly,” Eric said stridently, his dark eyes brimming with laughter. He crossed his arms. “And you called me a cheeky _boy_!”

“You _are_ cheeky. Move to the foot of the bed and turn around,” Sean continued before Eric could speak.

“What?”

Sean whistled once and twirled his finger. Eric, always up for a gag, walked over to the bed, then turned around slowly, his head the last thing to turn.

“Now, try and hold still,” Sean said, moving to stand behind him, his body heating fast.

“What are you _doing_ , mate,” Eric laughed, and then gasped as his shirt got yanked up from behind. Sean kept a tight grip on Eric’s shoulder and pushed his shirt farther up his back.

He bent forward, opened his mouth and sucked in a mouthful of flesh.

“Sean!” Eric tried not to yell. His hand clamped down on Sean’s thigh behind him. Sean flicked his tongue. Eric gasped more quietly this time, and pushed backwards.

“Sit on the bed.”

Eric turned around, sat on the bed, and looked up at Sean. His breathing had slowed and deepened. “You’re very bossy behind closed doors,” he said slowly.

“But in a nice way. Do an impression of me bossing you about later?”

“I just might…”

“Well then, I’ve got great material for you.”

He grabbed the edge of his long sleeved t-shirt and pulled it off. Eric stared at his chest. Sean grinned. They had all spent a hell of a lot of time at the gym for the shoot, and their bodies showed every hour of it.

“Nice pecs,” Eric swallowed.

“Let’s see yours then.”

Eric unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. “You want me to do Hector going topless? He quite enjoyed that.”

Sean laughed deep in his belly. The man was insane. “As long as you don’t get up.”

“Ehh, you can’t do Hector sitting down.”

Sean placed his hand on Eric’s shoulder and pushed him down unto the bed.

“But I guess you can do Eric lying down,” Eric grinned.

Sean tried not to laugh. “You are cracked.”

Eric laid on his back and looked up at him with his dark eyes. Sean knelt and pulled Eric’s pants off, shaking his head when he saw that he wore no underwear. His cock waved before settling against his stomach.

“Haven’t done this since school days,” he heard Eric murmur. Eric propped himself up on his elbows. “A bit like riding a bicycle, I hear.”

“Yea,” Sean whispered, his turn to stare at the sight before him. Eric’s body was huge. He and Pitt had packed on the most mass of all the cast, and even after all this time it was still impressive to stand close to him.

“Don’t leave me waiting all day,” Eric said thickly.

Sean kicked off his jeans and laid down next to Eric. Eric’s eyes followed his every movement, and when he stopped moving, they locked on his eyes. He breathed shallowly and stared at Sean. He looked… utterly mesmerized.

Sean smiled lopsidedly. It was always the talky ones.

He slid his hands down the ridges of muscle on Eric’s chest and stomach until he touched his pulsing arousal. It was, like the rest of the man, impressive. His hand circled it, and Eric breathed through his open mouth. His hand slid over Sean’s.

“How did you know I would follow you?” Eric whispered.

Sean surpressed his smile. _You mean discounting five months of experience?_ Instead he said. “I’m Odysseus,” he said. “I’m smarter than all you Trojans put together. Now no more talking.”

He lowered his head and kissed Eric. Eric’s hands tangled in his hair and pulled a little harder than Sean would have expected. Well, it was his fault for leaving it shoulder length from playing Odysseus. He flicked his tongue against Eric’s and got another tug.

Then Eric began to push his head down over his body. Sean descended and flicked his tongue against Eric’s nipple until Eric’s “Oh, fucks” got too loud.

“Who’d have thought he’d be a screamer,” he mumbled to himself, and descended lower. He sucked the head of Eric’s cock into his mouth and got a loud groan in response.

“Right, then,” he decided, knowing Eric’s racket would only get worse. He turned until he was facing Eric’s feet. He pulled Eric unto his side with him, and swallowed him even before he was done turning. Eric bent his knee, pushed into Sean’s mouth, and got louder.

A moment later Sean groaned softly as his cock sank into Eric's hot mouth beneath him. And not a moment too soon, as management was likely already on their way to break in the door and find out who Sean Bean was murdering. Because Eric had been yelling his name, no less.

Eric pumped his mouth merciless, whimpering around his cock the entire time. Sean loved it. He wrapped his arm around Eric’s waist and grabbed his ass, and used that as leverage to fuck Eric’s mouth.

Eric growled around his cock and Sean knew the moment before it was too late to slip his hand around the base of Eric’s cock before Eric’s hand clamped on the back of his head.

Eric held his head in a death grip and came hard in his mouth. Sean let him ride out his spasms and catch his breath before he pushed him onto his back and began to thrust deeply into his mouth.

He lay flat on him, propped on his elbows, and hoped Eric knew what to do because he wasn’t going to hold back—

Eric’s hand circled the base of his cock and Sean thanked god and then thought of nothing else but the hot mouth trying to vacuum out his cock.

“Christ, Eric,” he gasped softly, realizing that was the wrong thing to think about. Eric’s mouth was scalding. His head fell forward, he breathed on Eric’s cock, pumped his hips slower, grunted with the effort. He thought of shooting schedules and press junkets, and still he sweated.

Then he thought helplessly of taking a snapshot of Eric’s mouth on his cock for posterity and came loudly, despite the management.

He groaned as he pulled out slowly.

“Like a bicycle indeed, mate!” he panted, collapsing onto his back. He flung his arm over his face and tried to catch his breath. “I don’t know why I thought you were going to be bloody _timid_ on your back.”

Eric propped himself up on his elbow and grinned down at Sean. “Your bloody master and commander routine threw me off at first, that’s all.”

Sean chuckled. “So can you do Russell Crowe?”

 _End_


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bean and Bana wish to say fare thee well to Orlando.

“I should get going,” Eric let out a huge breath and pushed upright.

“Wiped out, are we?”

Eric turned and looked at Sean, his eyes roaming over him lying across the bed.

“No,” Eric began patiently. “See, while you’re apparently already home in Ithaca, sprawled as you are across your kingly bed, I have to make my way home to the wife and kids.”

Sean scratched his nose to hide his smile.

Eric stood up naked, knowing very well Sean was watching his ass as he bent over and pulled on his jeans.

When he snapped shut his jeans, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, checked the display, and flipped it open.

“Hey, Orlando.” He listened. “No, I’m in Sean’s room, just leaving.” Rushed, clipped words emanated from the phone. “Argh! No, I’ve gotto get home…” Eric pushed his free hand into his hair and pulled. “Yea, I know I don’t bloody _have_ to!”

He turned to Sean with pleading eyes. Sean smiled serenely at him. Well, well. Eric behind closed doors with Orlando… This, he wouldn’t miss for the world.

“Look, it’s Sean’s room,” Eric said into the phone. “It’s not my place to invite people over—” He groaned. “Fine, fine. Here he is.”

Eric pressed his thumb over the tiny microphone part. “He wants to come over,” he whispered fiercely. “Tell him, no. I’ve got to—”

“Get home, yes, I know.” He took the phone from Eric. “So go. Who’s stopping you? Orlando and I aren’t exactly strangers to one another.”

Eric stared at him. Sean kept his expression neutral as he put the phone to his ear.

“You’re probably already downstairs, aren’t ya?” He grinned widely when Orlando yelled “yes!” into his ear. “Well what are you waiting for, then? You know which room it is.”

He held the phone away from him, turning it over and over, pretending to be baffled by it.

“How do you turn this thing off?” he asked while Eric breathed heavily.

Eric snatched the phone from him. “Thanks. Now I’m stuck here till god knows when.”

“How.”

Eric rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to leave if Orlando’s coming up.”

“Why.”

Eric narrowed his eyes into slits. “In not posing those words as questions,” he lectured, “you, my friend, are being very smug.”

“Because we both know why.”

Eric pulled on his shirt and started buttoning it up.

“That’s right,” Sean indicated with his head. “Just what I was going to advise. Keep your shirt on, mate.”

Eric growled. “I’m not going to prance about half naked in front of the kid.”

“Not a very brave man, are we? Only play one in the movies?”

Eric’s lips twitched. “No,” he drew out the word. “I’ve spent five months being his older brother. It would be unseemly.”

“Pull me other leg, Eric.”

The door knob jiggled. Sean yanked on his jeans, but didn’t bother with his t-shirt. He wasn’t the one worried about going topless with Orlando in the room.

He went to the door as Eric moved to sit in a chair next to the mini bar. Orlando loped in as soon as the door was open wide enough.

“Can you _believe_ it’s over!” he cried to the room at large. “I’ll _never_ get used to this part of it!”

Sean chuckled and decided it was time for a beer. Orlando was obviously in top form tonight, and Eric was in for a challenge.

Orlando followed him to the bar and sat crossed legged on the carpet near Eric’s feet. He rested his arm on Eric’s knee, and Eric ruffled his hair. Sean stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the two of them.

“I, for one, am quite used to parting ways with you,” Sean murmured as he peered at the selection of beer. “Only to be reunited soon after.”

“But I always miss you so much in the time in between!” Orlando shook Eric’s knee for emphasis. He sighed. “I know I’ve told you before, but I just want to say again that you are truly one of the most _amazing_ guys in the world, and it’s always _such_ a pleasure working with you!”

“Yea?” Eric snorted. “And I’m what? The thing that sticks to the bottom of your shoe?”

Sean grinned at the label he was pretending to inspect.

“Of course not, Eric!” Orlando laughed. “Come on, you know that’s not what I meant!”

But Sean knew Eric had only begun. Eric had become an expert at teasing Orlando over the duration of the shoot. And Orlando proved to be his perfect victim because the kid was so bleedin’ earnest.

“That’s what it sounded like, mate,” Eric insisted. “Here’s you using my knee for an arm rest while you gush over some other man.”

“Eric!” Orlando laughed too loudly. “You make it sound like… like _that!_ ”

“ _I_ make it sound like that?” From the corner of his eyes Sean watched Eric sit up in his chair, widen his eyes, and bat his lashes. “Oh _Sean!_ ” he sighed in Orlando’s voice. “You’re just so _amazing!_ So… _big!_ ”

Sean laughed until he couldn’t catch his breath.

“What are you talking about!” Orlando shrieked, digging his fingers into Eric’s knee. Eric yelped. “Sean’s like an older brother to me!”

“No,” Sean said dryly. “That would not be me.”

“And I swear, Orlando,” Eric threatened before Orlando could wonder at Sean’s words, “if you exclaim one more time, I’ll gag you.”

“Yea?” Orlando immediately shot back. “With what?”

There was complete silence in the room.

Sean’s jaw dropped. No way Orlando had simply walked into that one! Sean watched Eric’s jaw drop as he slowly swiveled his head to stare at Sean. He looked so insanely ecstatic at the wide open shot Orlando had just given him that Sean’s laughter caught in his nose and nearly choked him to death.

Eric’s mouth worked for a few moments before his words finally burst out of him. “It’s almost unprofessional to take the bait!" he yelled, lauging. "Too bloody easy!”

“Then don’t!” Orlando yelled back, realizing what he had said.

“And I don’t hear _you_ calling him a cheeky boy!”

“That’s because he’s not,” Sean replied smoothly. “One, it’s a legitimate question and two, he’s whispering compared to what you sounded like half an hour ago.”

Eric’s face flushed instantly, and it was Orlando’s turn for his jaw to unhinge. Eric took one look at the expression on Orlando’s face and jabbed his arm.

“I _dare_ you to exclaim one more time.”

But Orlando wasn’t in any condition to speak, as far as Sean could see. The kid was blushing so hard you would have thought the comment had been made about him.

“Oh my god,” he finally whispered, pulling his arm off Eric’s knee. His eyes darted all over the floor as Sean watched his flush spread all the way down his bare arms. “I had no idea. I’m sorry for interrupting. I—”

“You didn’t interrupt anything,” Eric chuckled.

“I called your cell.” Now his voice was actually shaking. “I wanted to catch you before you went home—”

Eric waved his hands. “No worries, mate.”

“I wanted to say a proper goodbye to you.” Orlando couldn’t seem to stop his words as his voice got lower. “I asked at the party and the driver brought me here… I thought I’d just—”

Eric laughed outright. “Stop apologizing, Orlando.”

Sean stared at Eric in amazement. Usually, Eric was quite astute and a good listener, which was why he was good at doing impersonations. But right now he was being incredibly dense. He wasn’t hearing what Orlando was saying at all.

How in hell could Eric be missing the hungry look on Orlando’s face as the kid stared at him, trying so hard to tell him with his eyes about his need to say a proper goodbye.

Sean put down his beer and leaned against the fridge. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Orlando,” he said. “Come here.”

“Bossy…” Eric warned.

Orlando got up and took the three steps he needed to be standing in front of him.

“I obey your every wish, O Amazing One,” Orlando intoned, grinning at him.

Sean raised his eyebrow at Orlando. “Really?”

He crooked his finger and gestured for him to come closer. Sean leaned forward and whispered into his ear, on the other side so Eric couldn’t hear him. But he was sure Eric did.

“Tonight’s probably your last chance to give him that proper goodbye.”

He watched Orlando’s face turn from its previous brick red to an alarming crimson. Orlando said nothing for a full minute, just stood there blushing so hard Sean began to worry.

Finally he whispered fiercely, “You mean right now?”

Sean nodded.

Orlando shook his head hard. “Are— are you going to go?”

Sean chuckled. “Are you daft?”

Orlando grabbed his shoulder. “But I couldn’t do anything with you watching, Sean. It would be too embarrassing.”

“Yes you could,” Sean said quietly, “and no it wouldn’t.” Sean smiled at him and ran his finger down his jaw line. “And I don’t intend to just stand around and watch, like some bloody eunuch.”

Orlando was breathing through his mouth, staring into Sean’s face with naked wonder. Sean let him make his own mind up, and didn’t move when Orlando leaned forward and kissed his mouth. But he smiled. Orlando laughed softly, breathlessly, against his lips before opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside.

The kiss was impressive. It cooked slowly and made Sean’s cock swell from its half hard state until it was pounding.

He broke the kiss and turned sideways to look at Eric.

Eric was sitting silently, blinking slowly at them. His eyes were glazed over and he was breathing through his mouth.

Orlando draped his arm around Sean’s neck. “I think we’ve put him in a state of shock.”

Sean shook his head and kissed Orlando’s jaw. He gently grasped both his arms and began to walk him backwards.

“He only appears catatonic. If you so much as lay a finger on him, he’ll start to make a racket you wouldn’t believe.”

Orlando’s eyes grew wide, and then even wider as Sean sank him down into Eric’s lap. Eric’s arms immediately wrapped around his chest.

Sean reached under and around him for the snap to Eric’s jeans. Eric lifted his hips off the chair, lifting Orlando with him, and Sean pulled his jeans off. He did the same to Orlando’s and refrained from making a comment about Orlando’s corresponding lack of underwear.

He walked over to the night stand and retrieved condoms and lube. Those two weren’t going to settle for a blow job. When he turned around Orlando’s head was tilted backwards, his arm similarly wrapped around Eric’s head while they slid their tongues in and out of each other's mouths.

He knelt and slicked lube on Eric’s leaking cock, smiling as Orlando slid his bare feet on top of Eric’s. Eric spread his legs and slid his hands under Orlando’s t-shirt, scrapping his fingers over his nipples. Orlando broke the kiss and gasped, grabbing Eric’s thighs.

So far Eric was only emitting soft gasps. But as Orlando lifted himself and Eric grabbed his hips and slowly pulled him down, the soft gasps became a thing of the past.

“Try and keep it down,” Sean whispered, caressing Eric’s hair. Eric nodded erratically, his face flushed a deep red. Sean actually felt sorry for him.

Eric bit down on Orlando’s shoulder and Orlando took that as a cue to move. His fingers dug into Eric’s thighs and he began to ride Eric so sinuously that Sean found himself staring.

Eric was a dead man.

“No names, Eric!” Sean managed to warn before Eric let out a series of loud curses.

“Gimme your cock, Sean” Orlando whispered, looking up at him from under half closed eyes.

Sean’s hands shook as he unzipped and pushed his jeans down to mid-thigh. He couldn’t imagine what Eric was going through. Just hearing the kid _talk_ to him like that had almost given him a heart attack.

Orlando sucked his cock down all the way to its base, then slowly pumped his lips over it, getting it dripping wet with his saliva. Sean knew better than to grab the back of Orlando’s head. He wanted to, very badly, but knew he couldn’t get rough the same way he did with Eric.

So instead he pushed his hands into Eric’s hair and gasped softly, watching his cock disappear into Orlando’s mouth. Eric was straining to see the sights as well.

Eric looked up at Sean with the same expression he had just used to make fun of Orlando earlier. Sean wished Orlando could see.

His own vision was blurring as Orlando’s warm mouth got even hotter. He tried to keep his thrusts slow and smooth, wanting to give the kid an easy rhythm. Orlando made sounds of appreciation deep in his throat.

Eric looked ready to weep. “Fuck,” he whimpered desperately, reaching around to close his fist around Orlando’s cock. Orlando gasped on Sean’s cock and Sean’s fingers clenched in Eric’s hair. Despite his good intentions Sean found himself pumping hard because Eric was sweating from his scalp and his mouth was hanging open and he looked good enough to induce climax.

Which Sean was in no position to resist. He emptied himself into Orlando's mouth.

Orlando swallowed, to his vague astonishment, then wrapped his feet around Eric’s ankles and bounced on Eric’s crotch. They _had_ all learned to ride without a saddle. Eric began screaming for his life. Sean hadn’t released Eric’s hair, so he quickly bent forward and covered Eric’s mouth with his own.

“Oh god, fuck,” Orlando shuddered tightly at the sound, and shot hard enough for most of it to land all over Sean’s jean covered thighs.

The three of them were breathing like they had just run a marathon. Sean kicked off his jeans and went into the bathroom for towels. He cleaned himself off, and when he came back Orlando had turned around and was now sitting facing Eric, kissing him like he was sucking on candy. Eric’s hands roamed under his t-shirt.

Sean grinned and tossed a big towel over both their heads from where he stood by the bar. He was going to get himself that beer and a couple for the boys too, because he knew they were all going to need their strengths tonight or he wasn’t Sean Bean, one of the most amazing guys in the world.

 _End_


End file.
